Vegeta is Human
by Tinatiny3510
Summary: How is this possible? The prideful, ruthless saiyan Prince is forced to remain hidden in a small town/village to conceal the fact he is now a mere human. For maybe the first time in his life, he is fearful that someone will find out. Not because whomever can just kill him so easily now but the ridicule behind becoming such a fragile and weak being will have the world in stitches.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vegeta is Human

Summary: How is this possible? The prideful, ruthless saiyan Prince is forced to remain hidden in a small town/village to conceal the fact he is now a mere human. For maybe the first time in his life, he is fearful that someone will find out. Not only because whomever can just kill him so easily now but the ridicule behind becoming such a fragile and weak being will have the world in stitches.

Our story starts on a normal day just like any other. With Vegeta training hard in the gravity room, hoping to surpass his rival Kakarot, soon.

Goku himself had been fooling around like always. Even with his tail cut, he was still very monkey-like in nature.

Vegeta, the prideful warrior that he was, cringed in disgust when looking at Kakarot whom showed the utmost disrespect of the saiyan way by acting the way he did. Childish.

After a good, hard workout, Vegeta came out to show Kakarot how much he improved, in the hopes that all his hard training paid off.

Vegeta was almost on the edge of bursting into complete flames from seeing the child-like giant, hanging from a tree, upside-down.

"Get down from there, you idiot! You're only embarrassing yourself. I'm even ashamed sometimes to know that you come from the exact same race as I." The Prince made a face of disgust, turning his gaze away from the circus clown.

The cheerful and eager-to-please Goku jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on his feet with hardly any sound upon touching the ground. "Oh Vegeta! It's so good to see you! We should play together sometime!" His genuine smile and kind greeting was enough to cure cancer.

"Ugh, you are such a child. I don't _play_." Vegeta's eyebrows knitted further together. As if that were even possible for the already cross man that he was!

Goku didn't take notice to the clearly agitated Saiyan Prince. "Hey Vegeta, remember when we first met?"

"What about it?" Vegeta wasn't interested in such trivial conversation but his sarcasm didn't really catch on to the naive Earth-raised Saiyan.

"We didn't really meet on good terms but over the course of getting to know you, I actually really like you." Goku smiled another one of those cheerful gleeful smiles.

Vegeta sighed, "The only reason why I hang around you is so I can surpass you in strength. Not be held up in some lame conversation."

Goku's smile faded a bit, "I'm sorry you feel that way Vegeta."

"Nevermind that! I just wanted to assess whether I've made progress today or not." Vegeta got into a fighting stance and raised his arm up quickly, motioning with his fingers for Kakarot to engage.

"Uhm, well whatever you say buddy." Goku also got into a fighting stance but his stance was more loose and appeared to be more lax than the frigid stance Vegeta took.

-x-

After a long, almost tiring, battle in the clouds, the two Saiyans arrived on the ground with a soft sound upon letting their feet touch the soil.

Vegeta tried very hard to hide his panting but the redness in his face and the sweat dripping down his brow gave him away. "Why did I not improve? It felt the same as before. I didn't get stronger?"

Goku smiled, "Well that's because I improved too. Playing in the trees helps build dexterity and is just about the same amount of training you've done in the gravity room."

"Erk! You must be...joking!" Vegeta fumed. He was not impressed at all that Kakarot's playtime had been the equivalent to the training he's done all day long.

"Hm? Oh, you know me Vegeta, I may be a joker but I'm not a liar! Haha." Goku laughed lightly to try and lighten the mood a bit. Vegeta took it to be a laugh of mockery and haut.

"I...I demand a rematch!" The prideful Saiyan spoke on impulse; he knew his body still tire from the first match and the giant baboon didn't even break a sweat.

With the sunset fast approaching, they engaged in battle once again.

-x-

Halfway through their passionate battle, Vegeta started to fatigue. Still he pushed onward, hoping that maybe Kakarot was facing the same stroke of luck.

To Vegeta's immense disappointment, once again, Kakarot _still_ never broke a sweat. But the very proud Saiyan would not give up no matter what the cost.

The cost being...

 _THUNK!_

Almost if by cue, the tiny Saiyan hit the ground fast and hard from having been so far up in the sky before immediately losing all his energy and plummeting down to the earth below.

Goku, normally being the super fast acting hero would have been quicker to act but was taken aback from the sudden limpness Vegeta took on.

Not wanting to hurt his friend further, he made the mistake of not diving in after him and catching the Prince on the off chance Vegeta was already hurt and beaten enough.

Goku as quickly as he could, flew down to check on his friend.

Vegeta was out cold. Goku, without checking vitals first, exclaimed, "Oh my god, he's dead…"


	2. Chapter 2

No one believed that Vegeta was a Saiyan. He had lived all his life as one but in the small town where he was hidden in, no one knew. He would tell people that he was one and everyone who knew what a Saiyan was didn't believe him. He looked human. He knew what he was inside but no one would believe him. He couldn't do any of the things that he used to as a saiyan. He wanted so badly to become a saiyan again, whatever the cost. It would have even been enough if he was given the same respect as he'd always had. Human? Pathetic, he thought. After all, humans are weak creatures compared to that of a saiyan. The only one who knew who he truly was, was Goku. It hurt so much that the only person who recognized him was that buffoon.

Mornings and nights passed and he awoke every morning and slept every night, a mere human. He didn't want to ever get used to being seen as human let alone live like one. Vegeta knew it was weak to cry but he couldn't help staying up in the middle of the night sobbing himself to sleep. It wasn't like him at all. He was losing himself. He wanted to be back in the company of those who knew him as Vegeta - Prince of Saiyans. Now he was the prince of nothing. He wasn't even "prince of humans". He was just human. Urgh. He was angry at the world. He was angry that no one would ever take him seriously ever again. He cringed at the thought of staying a human _forever_.

Vegeta remembered the day that it happened. The day he became a human…

Vegeta had awoken after his fall from brawling Son Goku.

"Ugh, what happened…?" Vegeta sat up but immediately felt a sharp intense pain throughout his body.

Goku sat at the edge of his bed and tried to reassure him but it wasn't any use. Vegeta knew something was terribly wrong.

"Answer me Kakarot! I want- I _need_ to know!" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Goku looked away. He couldn't bear to see what their reaction would be to finding out that he was turned into…

"What? Spit it out!" Vegeta fumed. His patience was growing thin. Although he probably had none to begin with.

"You're… a human." Goku whispered, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't hear it.

"I'm a... WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled loudly. So loud in fact that it shook the building they were in.


End file.
